Dream on Monk
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Sounds familiar? Yes, thats what Sango always say's to Miroku. A fork in the road brings the Inu-tachi to split up for a bit. Kagome and Inuyasha one way to deal with a demon. Sango and Miroku go the other. One-shot requested by DragonHeart2


****

**Authoress Note: Alright, this is for a special request by DragonHeart2. Hey girl, this is for that update in "Bishies and Duels" okay? Heh he, anyways I tried to make this perfect to your guideline from ElderAges. Without further ado, I present the fan-fiction**. **Also, a warning, this kind of switches views between the character being focused on and the narrator. Enjoy!**

"Okay Shippo, you go with Sango and Miroku. Its too dangerous to come with Inuyasha and I."

A fork in the road had came into the way of . It the group and it was settled that they would split up and head towards both towns. Inuyasha and Kagome would head towards the northeast where the young miko had sensed a large jewel shard that the Dark Priestess had last time. Heading straight west, Miroku, Sango and Shippo would be to get more supplies and pick up information on 'strange and unusual' demonic activity.

It wouldn't be till the next day that the three reached the village, and for at least one of them a day was too long. Shippo walked along side Kirara behind the two humans. It was maybe 5 minutes till the first of a series of hits came from Miroku's attempt at a decent feel. Which also made about 5 minutes into the walk towards the village that some sort of hit was heard against Miroku's head.

Resting for the night, Sango went to the nearest hot spring, and Miroku actually stayed at the camp. At least for now he stayed at the camp. Coming up behind Miroku, a small kitsune came up and bopped the monk on the head. "You know, you should stop groping her if you want her attention."

Miroku smirked a bit at the young foxes method of getting through to people. "So now you want to give me tips for women?" He laughed a bit, but Shippo showed a look that he wasn't joking.

"We all know you two like each other. But with you grabbing her all the time she just thinks you like her like every other face you come across." Sighing, Miroku just patted the top of Shippo's head and got up. Deep in thought he went over towards the road they have been traveling to make sure no one had been following them.

At the hot springs, Sango was contemplating her journey with everyone. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and even Miroku. To her, it was funny how one event brought them together, one item, one bastard. Out of the circumstances though, she was somewhat happy. Yes, she lost her family just about, and the only one left was under Naraku's control, but she found a new one. The 'old married couple' act between Kagome and Inuyasha, acting like they hate each other. Shippo and his naïveté around so many things. As well as his jokes and taking in Kagome as his mother basically. Then there's Miroku.

Sango stopped to think on Miroku. How did she really feel about him In this 'family '? He was always the monk that was only serious considering fights and always a jerk that groped women and asked them to have his child. Sure, he can have a few moments when he can be really sweet. Though in thinking about him this way, he didn't sound like family, more so a bad boyfriend that you couldn't leave.

"Wait a minute. Where the hell did that come up? It would almost sound as if…" Her words trailed off. Not wanting to stay in the springs where these thoughts arose in her head, she got dressed and headed back to the camp. Seeing only Kirara and Shippo there brought out a sigh of disappointment to the demon slayer though. This surprised her completely then seeing how she blocked out her mind on what could possibly make her disappointed.

It was about a half hour later that an equally contemplating monk returned to the camp as well. With a serious face he stood in front of Sango. "Sango, I think we need to talk"

Though tired, she nodded for him to sit down. Sitting down, he looked intently at her. Trick or not, he truly seemed serious. "Sango, we've known each other for quite some time now, and I thought you should know that I think your not like any other woman I've met before."

He leaned in some and, on habit, his hand started to wander. A small 'eep' came from Sango, but she didn't interrupt him. Seeing him lean in closer, she had an idea when Kirara came near.

Miroku continued his 'talk in the same manner. "I was hoping that you would like to bring this friendship to the next level, Sango." He closed his eyes to kiss Sango. Though grabbing Kirara and placing her in the path, the only thing Miroku had action with was a small demon kitty.

Jumping back in surprise, he stared at Sango who was now petting Kirara and smirking at Miroku. "Maybe some other time monk. When you learn to control that hand."

Miroku smirked in return. The next day they all went to the village and re-supplied on medical herbs and the usual stuff. Finding out basically nothing they hoped to gather, the returned to the fork in the road where this story began. Shippo and Kirara in the front, and behind, Sango and Miroku walking and at least holding hands.

Once joining up with Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo jumped back to his surrogate mother. With a laugh, she asked "Did you have a good time Shippo?"

Shippo smiled a bit and nodded. "So did Sango and Miroku. From the sounds of last night at least. It reminded me of mom and dad on some of the hotter nights."

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at the other couple. The same couple that was trying very hard to look innocent from Shippo's words.

****

**End Authoress Note: Well that's the story. Dragonheart2, I made this so it had everything. Even your 'one kiss.' Despite the fact that it wasn't exactly what you were hoping for. Now get Bishies and Duels out!!!!!!**


End file.
